I'm no villain
by Crimson Shot
Summary: Gurei Hasu, my main character on City of Villains, rants on the Black and White nature of Longbow and various heroes. A oneshot fic, but might become more later. See my author's note for details. Please Read and Review! :D


Authors Notes: Well, you decided to read my story? Thanks, I appreciate that. Let me know if you spot any spelling issues or things of that nature, word speeling checking isn't perfect. :P This story is intended to be a one shot, however if I get enough positive reviews I may write a few sequels.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any form of the games "City of Heroes" or "City of Villains." All forms are copy written and owned by their respective owners, Cryptic and NCSoft. All I own is Gurei Hasu, my stalker and that's only if you wanna get technical. Besides, all I have is pocket lint to give you if you decide to sue me. ;

-----------------------------------

Normally, I wouldn't bother writing any of this down. Normally. However, my circumstances now aren't exactly "normal," so why not?

My name, for future reference, is Gurei Hasu. For those who only speak English, that translates into Grey Lotus. But what I'm about to write on, is a very touchy subject for me. Longbow, "heroes," and the like. So, let's make this at least somewhat painless.

Now, I was created only being able to do certain things extremely well, things ordinary people do… not so much. I specialize in assassination, theft, and the occasional bank heist. However, I'm no villain. Why, you may ask. Quite simple, really. It's all I can do, since I just… can't do the "normal" things most others do. What I do is like my job, to me. I don't have "morals" because they are subjective but more because the very concept is very strange and foreign to me. So, naturally, as I go to work I get assaulted by the Freedom Corps' Longbow, various "Heroes," and I'm supposed to just be happy with that.

Longbow calls me an embarrassment to humanity, blight to society, and celebrates every moment they get to injure me. They call me a villain, yet I only see the reverse as true. Aren't villains the ones who enjoy inflicting pain, celebrating defeats of their enemies and reveling in their own superiority? Amazing what a few verbs and nationalism incitement can do to a population, isn't it?

So, on a relatively good day here is what I face when I go to work in Paragon City: Showers of bullets which make me replace my robes constantly, getting **BURNT ALIVE** which has effects that SHOULD remain obvious, getting sniped, shot with acid-loaded mortar, getting caught in glue-loaded grenades, getting blinded by flash-bang grenades, getting smashed by people in machine-suits with fists of concentrated energy, psionically assaulted by PDD Psi Cops, and let's not even mention the "Hero" who comes in to stop me after I get my paycheck.

Now, does that sound fair to you? Would you like death to be a very real possibility in your job? I thought not.

"But Gurei Hasu," you might say, "They get sliced up by your Katana and what else you're packing in that villain bag of evil tricks you have!" In two words, self defense. You know how hard it is to live in the Rogue Isles? People get desperate enough to do anything to survive there.

Myself, I live in an abandoned apartment in Bloody Bay. I'm always paranoid about Longbow coming in to search the place, so I have to maintain alert at all times. Besides that, if I don't attack it only means they attack first. I say attack first so I can live through another encounter with them, perhaps you may disagree. That is fine, we all probably won't agree on things like that, but honestly. How would you like being worried on someone searching your home _AT ANY MOMENT? _Nothing like quite like the prospect of waking up to 3 Longbow Wardens and several various Longbow agents looming over your head at 6 am, wouldn't you agree? Or how about having aforementioned agents walk in as you're taking a shower? That'd be an interesting moment.

Now, let's talk about "Heroes". These people, to me, are nothing but freaking Nazis. "I don't agree with what you do and how you live your life so I'm going to "arrest" you using lethal amounts of the following: radiation, electricity, psionics, energy, fire, ice, dark energy, bullets and various forms of swords, claws, stone hammers, fire or ice based swords, and super strength-related abilities! Oh, and my right for doing so is wearing tights, so there!"

That is how the average hero comes off as to me. Statesman is the worst of the bunch, trying to subvert the local government in Paragon City and rebuilding it with him as an eventually undisputed leader of the place. I mean, why else would he hold Positron in Paragon City? That guy is a freaking bomb waiting to explode. Why is simple: His powers allow him to manipulate Dark Matter, the most explosive form of matter known. His battle suit helps contain his powers, but there is always that chance something will make the suit removed. So Positron is, essentially, a living bomb. It's like the ultimate blackmail, for all intents and purposes. I'd almost admire that sort of ingenuity if he wasn't so freaking hypocritical.

These heroes, to me, are nothing more than self-righteous and hypocritical vigilantes too caught up in their own versions of their own various forms of retribution to realize that is exactly what they are doing. Gangs like the Hellions get beaten to a bloody smear for LOITERING. Its totalitarianism and extremism at its best, yet nobody anything about it because they are being manipulated into thinking that's okay. What if Statesman suddenly declares martial law? Oh, wait, that's right; He already did. What do you think all those Longbow agents are doing in all the major cities?

So, before you go and call someone just trying to get by in life a villain, consider who you think are your allies and see what they do to your enemies. You might find things different from the propaganda you've been fed.


End file.
